1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cosmetic compositions containing agglomerates with particular particle sizes.
2. The Prior Art
It is well known that inorganic particles such as e.g. oxides like iron oxides, titanium dioxide, zinc oxide etc. in cosmetic emulsions tend to form agglomerates of various sizes. Consequently, application of such emulsions to the skin can be disagreeable if large agglomerates first have to be dispersed by rubbing. The problem increases with diminishing particle size of the products applied. It is therefore often necessary to counteract such agglomerate formation with other additives.
From EP-B-406657, lamellar substrates are known comprising at least 0.5% wt spherical particles with a small-diameter of approx. 0.05 to 50 .mu.m when compared to the lamellar substrates. A stated particular advantage of the invention is the occurrence of deagglomeration of the lamellar substrates as a result of the addition of spherical particles of e.g. SiO.sub.2, TiO.sub.2 and ZrO.sub.2.
Furthermore, WO 96/17588 states that by adding SiO.sub.2 to kaolin which also forms lamellar substrates, an increase in the kaolin content in cosmetic compositions is made possible.
EP-A-704502 describes the improvement of the protective effect of ZnO by dispersion in an alkali metal silicate solution gelled by the addition of CO.sub.2, whereby SiO.sub.2 containing ZnO is obtained.